ewfafandomcom-20200213-history
Koa Ko'ana'ana
Koa Ko'ana'ana is an Earth contestant who finished as fifth place on the sixth cycle and sixth in the second All-Star cycle of Earth, Water, Fire & Air. Koa entered EWFA6 as a lighthearted, thick accented Hawaiian surfer with a humble poor background, who wanted to win the show to support his girlfriend and their young son together. Koa and his extremely unique features were noticed and appreciated by the viewers, who found his extremely positive personality and love for his family inspiring. Koa's downfall came in the fact that he couldn't give consistency in his photos and couldn't match the powerful performances of Drakko & Leo. Though he quite easily beat him in the personality and memorability department, Patricio's two FCOs barely trumped Koa and he was eliminated before the finale placing fifth, in one EWFA's most emotional and devastating eliminations. Koa's love from the viewers gained him the title of Cycle 6's Fan Favorite, securing him a spot in All Stars 2. He began the cycle with a hint of struggle, but rose back to prominence delivering spectacular pictures. His journey birthed a very close emotional bromance with Finlay Nesbitt. Koa made it his priority in All-Stars to better the life of his family and though he didn't win, his hope to improve his life and be an inspiration to his son ended Koa's journey in EWFA to a beautiful end as he placed sixth. He is created by Vashhee. EWFA6 Casting Koa entered the competition via bursting through a glass window in the Earth room. Koa mistook Karter's allergic reaction as an excitement for the competition, obliviously introducing himself to Kinfe & Mika. Koa earned a spot on Team Earth, as a Polynesian. He was an easy addition to the cycle. Week 2 For winning the Best Ad challenge of the first photoshoot, Koa was able to receive a phone call from his girlfriend, Leilani and their son, Sebastian. Koa learned from Leilani that Sebastian had just learned how to swim while he was gone. Thought Koa was proud and happy for him, he was extremely disappointed that he couldn't be there to teach his son how to swim. Despite this Koa knew he was in EWFA for a reason, to better his son's life. This still sent him into an emotional moment after the call ended. Koa produced an amazingly strong photo during the Noble Savage photoshoot and was called first this week. However, due to Karter & Kinfe's weak performances, he wasn't able to win Best Photo. Portfolio Cycle 6 SLEEPY-KOA.png|''This was a Casting photoshoot.'' CK-Kaida.png|Called eighth. Voted as second best-ad. Won immunity. NOBLESAVAGE-KOA.png|Called first. (IMMUNE) teenvogue-KOA.png|Called eighth in this round. (Called seventh for the week). D&G-Ruugi-Vodka-Hades-Koa.png|''(Far right)'' Called sixth. (Called seventh for the week). 3D-Koa.png|Called ninth. McQ-Koa.png|Called ninth. (IMMUNE) SKINS-Koa.png|Called eighth. compboys-koa.png|Called seventh. (BOTTOM THREE) ldn-koa.png|Called third. pitchblack-KOA.png|Called fifth/last. (ELIMINATED) Finished fifth. All-Stars 2 HORROR-Koa.png|Called sixth. GEMS-KOA.png|Called ninth. DAVIDANDGRACE-KOA.png|Called first. (BEST PHOTO) FAMILY-Koa.png|Called fifth. IMMUNE 17-Koa.png|Called sixth. ELIMINATED. Finished in sixth place. Trivia . * Call Out Average (EWFA6): 7.125 * Koa is the first male contestant to voted as Fan Favorite. * Koa idenitifies as Bisexual. * Koa is in an open relationship with his girlfriend, Leilani. Both give each other the ability to explore sexual experiences with others, but share a committed intimate relationship. * Koa is a practicing Buddhist. Category:Polynesian Contestants Category:LGBT contestants Category:Surfers Category:Fan Favorites Category:Buddhist Contestants Category:Parents